


Not enough

by Dark_Earl



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl
Summary: A story where Angmar's dreams come true... Or not really?





	Not enough

Mairon twisted his lips in a cruel smirk and dropped a faded black robe from his shoulders. Murazor pressed himself in the back of the chair, unable to tear his eyes away from the body of his master. The snow-white skin seemed to glow in the dark, and the long hair on his shoulders gleamed like gold in the candle flames. Murazor jumped up, wrapped his arms around Mairon’s face, unceremoniously, and pressed his lips to the soft ones in a passionate kiss. How long had he been waiting for this moment!.. How long has he dreamed that he could someday embrace this desired body, touch this perfect skin, kiss this this lips… Mairon moaned with lust and clang to him, as if to a new-found beloved, and Murazor ran his fingers through golden hair and squeezed tightly, pulling out a satisfied sigh. He ran his hand over master’s shoulder, feeling the heat of the burning body with his fingers, put his hand below, wrapping his lover around the waist… He could not tear himself away from those lips, he could not stop enjoying this permissiveness, because he had been waiting for this moment for so long… Waited to pick Mairon up under his hips, throw him on the bed and pin him down with his own body, forcing him to focus only on himself. Waited to say that he is the master now and crush a patronizing smile with his lips. Waited Mairon to become obedient to his will. Waited Mairon to take him into his arms, throw his slender legs on his lower back, rubbing on him with his whole body…

And finally let him, let him, let him…

The predawn light broke the illusion. Murazor melancholy ran his hand on young man’s shoulder, feeling the roughness of the skin. Hair that seemed to be silk gold was in fact dry like straw. It smelled of sweat and cheap soap, not metal and discharged air.

The boy, with whom Murazor slept that night, only resembled Mairon, his master, but he was not him. Not for the first time, the proud descendant of the Númenor kings deceived himself with this illusion of reciprocity, and every morning bitterness and regret destroyed all the pleasure received last night. But he could not stop and every time he called for the same young man with long golden hair, with similar features, with a mysterious voice…

Yet it wasn’t enough.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you expect? XD Poor Angmar, his life is pure suffering…
> 
> So, this is my small contribution to Angmar/Sauron community.
> 
> Also, this was strongly based on [@ttrtru](https://ttrtru.tumblr.com/) post [https://ttrtru.tumblr.com/post/152331990039/total-crack-nth-angmar-loves-his-lord-a-bit-too ](https://ttrtru.tumblr.com/post/152331990039/total-crack-nth-angmar-loves-his-lord-a-bit-too)
> 
> Come say hello to me on tumblr: [@elenarinya](http://elenarinya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
